Samurai et Assassin
by Psycopathe
Summary: Black Star porte un amour caché à Mifune, devenu professeur de la Shibusen qui plus est, après que Arachnophobia et le Kishin furent vaincus. Comment va-t-il s'y prendre pour attirer son attention sur lui? Black/Mifune Lemon!


**Samurai et Assassin**

**Pairing: Black Star x Mifune (yaoi /!\), Soul x Kid en fond.**

**Raiting: M pour lemon!**

**Résumé: Black Star porte un amour caché à Mifune, devenu professeur de la Shibusen qui plus est, après que Arachnophobia et le Kishin furent vaincus. Comment va-t-il s'y prendre pour attirer son attention sur lui?**

**C'est ma première fic sur Soul Eater et ça fait un moment que je voulais la publier après avoir terminé le manga. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fâchés par les couples =)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>L'animation régnait dans les couloirs de la célèbre école connue sous le nom de Shibusen où se réunissaient Manieurs et Armes en tout genre. De la bonne humeur s'en dégageait. En effet, il y avait quelques jours, l'organisation Arachnophobia et Ashura le Kishin avaient enfin disparu de la surface de la Terre grâce à Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz et Patty Thompson. Les trois manieurs et les quatre armes étaient acclamés comme des héros depuis leur retour mais n'étant pas habitués à être traités de la sorte pour certains, ils n'avaient pas pris la grosse tête et avaient repris le cours normal des choses. En revanche, Black Star ne s'empêchait pas de se donner en spectacle et de crier sur tout les toits qu'il était l'homme qui surpassait les Dieux. Il profitait des récents événement pour jouer le héros légendaire.<p>

Mais tout ceci, c'était il y a quelques jours. Les élèves de la Shibusen respectaient énormément les sept adolescents et faisaient tout pour se montrer à leur hauteur. Les concernés se rendirent justement en cours et s'assirent à leurs places respectives. Bizarrement, Black Star était à l'heure et ce, depuis que le nouveau professeur était présent. Le professeur tant attendu entra à ce moment et salua les élèves avant de commencer son cours.

Le jeune adolescent aux cheveux bleus suivait consciencieusement non pas le cours, mais celui qui le donnait.

Effectivement, il n'avait d'yeux que pour le professeur Mifune. Le samurai qu'il avait battu autrefois était devenu un des professeurs de Shibusen peu après la défaite de l'ennemi. Shinigami-sama l'avait accepté immédiatement en lui promettant que la jeune sorcière Angela était parfaitement protégée à l'intérieur de la Death City et aussi pour le manque de professeur dans l'établissement. Ce qui attirait Black Star chez lui? Beaucoup de choses. De longs cheveux mi-blancs voire presque gris qui retombaient en avant, encadrant ses yeux noisettes et sa fine bouche toujours munie d'un espèce de long ''cure-dent''. Sa chemise blanche laissait à peine voir la taille fine du sabreur ainsi que son jean foncé pour de longues jambes. Son attitude nonchalante, sa façon de combattre, son adoration pour les enfants, sa légère froideur. Tout ces points de vues sur lui avaient fait que le fameux Black Star en tombe amoureux. Le jeune garçon ne s'était pas posé de question quant à son orientation sexuelle car il s'en fichait ouvertement.

Le jeune élève sourit intérieurement. Après tout, pensait-il, il n'était pas le seul qui ait ce genre de penchant. Il avait surpris sur le balcon son ami Soul qui embrassait Kid, son rival. Et il s'était fait un plaisir de les interrompre en criant qu'il était un assassin hors-pair quant à sa discrétion. Il se souvenait le visage coléreux de Soul qui en voulait à sa peau et celui de Kid rouge de gène. Maintenant, ''grâce'' à lui, toute la Shibusen était au courant de leur relation. Shinigami-sama avait réagi comme si de rien n'était en disant que son fils était devenu un homme.

Soudain, il reçut un choc sur son front plutôt fort. Il en tomba par terre.

-Black Star, veux-tu bien apprendre à écouter pour une fois?

-Raah! Mais Mifune! Rouspétait l'autre qui se relevait en quatrième vitesse. J'écoutais qu'est-ce que tu croyais?

-Je crois, et j'en suis sûr, que tu rêvassais. Va dans le couloir et restes-y si tu ne veux pas assister au cours. Et à l'avenir, c'est Mifune-sensei.

-Bon, bon, ça va!

Et là, tout le monde restait surpris de ce qui venait de se passer. Black Star, celui qui n'obéissait presque à personne, le petit garçon espiègle venait de céder face à un professeur! Tsubaki crut qu'il devait certainement être malade ainsi que Maka, Liz et Patty. Soul s'en fichait un peu car, après tout, il l'avait mérité. Quant à Kid, il essayait d'écouter la suite du cours et de ne pas s'occuper de celui qui avait découvert son secret. Mifune avait prié à Black Star de rester cinq minutes après l'heure, une sorte de punition pour le concerné qui ne voulait que s'entraîner dehors.

-Pff! Allez quoi laisses-moi sortir!

-Non.

-Cinq minutes, c'est une éternité!

-Tu verras que le temps passe plus vite quand tu n'y penses pas.

-Mais ouais, c'est ça...

Black Star boudait sur son bout de table, la tête reposée sur ses bras croisés. En son for intérieur, il se disait que n'était pas si mal que ça de rester cinq minutes de plus à observer la personne que l'on aime, non? Puis, il sourit en pensant à cela.

Le samurai, de son côté, était, intérieurement, mal à l'aise. Il savait que depuis quelques jours, son désormais élève le fixait sans arrêt et là encore, non seulement il regardait mais il souriait de cette situation. Assis sur son siège, il demanda alors:

-Black Star, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes de cette façon à chaque cours?

-Hein? Oh pour rien! Répondit le bleuté en souriant encore plus.

-Alors arrêtes ça tout de suite.

-Pourquoi? Disait malicieusement l'autre.

C'était sûr et certain, Mifune n'allait pas lui dire que Black Star le mettait mal à l'aise, il en allait de son honneur et de sa fierté de samurai. Aussi il se mit à lire un des livres de la bibliothèque de Shibusen. L'autre n'était pas dupe même si son attitude disait le contraire. Le jeune garçon savait que le sabreur était gêné qu'il le fixe de cette façon. C'était ce qu'il trouvait mignon chez lui. Cela faisait des jours qu'il se retenait pour ne pas sauter sur lui, voire des mois. Il avait sur lui la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, devant la maison d'Angela. Depuis, il avait voulu le revoir absolument, pour mesurer ses talents encore une fois mais aussi juste pour le voir et l'admirer. Il avait aimé la première fois que Mifune avait rougi lorsque Tsubaki lui avait fait la proposition de professeur. Il se souvenait aussi leur dernier combat devant le château de Baba Yaga. Il l'avait battu et il avait touché sa main. Elle était si douce.

A ce propos, il baissait les yeux sur la fameuse main qui reposait sur le bureau. Elle était fine avec de longs doigts raffinés. Sans le savoir, il s'était levé et s'était approché de Mifune avec une discrétion qui n'était pas connue chez lui et pris la main en question ce qui avait pour effet de faire sursauter légèrement son vis-à-vis.

-B-Black Star? Disait celui-ci, surpris.

Le concerné ne répondit rien et faisait balader son regard sur _cette_ main qui avait gardé sa douceur. Il la retournait pour voir la paume et la caressait de son pouce en souriant.

-Tu te souviens le moment où tu m'as donné ta main pour aller chercher ta princesse?

-... où veux-tu en venir? Demanda-t-il en essayant de retirer sa main.

Mais Black Star serra sa prise. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher. L'argenté se posait des questions sur son comportement mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à plus que Black Star avait sauté par-dessus le bureau et qu'il lui avait pris les épaules pour le plaquer contre la surface plate. Sous le coup de la surprise, il en avait lâché son bout de bâton. Black Star ne réfléchit plus et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles tant convoitées d'un Mifune choqué et surpris à la fois. Le bleuté tenait fermement ses épaules comme un étau. Le baiser ne dura qu'un bref moment car, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, Black Star se redressa vivement et disparut en un éclair de la salle.

Il courrait dans les couloirs de la Shibusen, cherchant à aller plus loin. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qu'avait-il donc fait? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de réagir de cette façon? Comment allait réagir le professeur suite à l'acte? Où allait-il?

Il atterrit à l'entrée de l'école, essoufflé d'avoir couru tant en une seule fois, mais surtout parce qu'il avait eu peur de la réaction de l'autre. Maintenant, il n'osait plus le regarder en face. Non loin de lui se trouvait sa bande qui s'approchait, curieux.

-Oï Black Star? Ça va? Demanda Soul.

-On a eu l'idée de t'attendre avant d'aller s'entraîner dans la forêt, expliqua Tsubaki. Mais apparemment, tu es assez essoufflé comme ça.

-Non, non! Je veux aller m'entraîner! Répliqua celui-ci.

-Pourquoi as-tu couru comme un dératé? Questionna Maka.

-T'as pas besoin de le savoir! Bon on y va!

* * *

><p>-Mifune-san?<p>

Une jeune femme blonde apparut à l'entrée de la salle de classe pour apercevoir le samurai assis sur son siège, le regard pensif, une main sur son front. Il semblait qu'il ne l'ai pas entendue.

-Mifune-san? Tout va bien?

-... Désolé Marie. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure.

Il se leva et sortit de la salle sans un mot, laissant Marie seule. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et sérieusement. Il ne sentit pas le regard inquiet de Marie se poser sur lui.

Mifune marchait dans les rues de moins en moins animées de Death City en direction de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Angela. Il y entra en prévenant sa petite sorcière. Petite sorcière qui vint l'accueillir immédiatement. Mifune sourit enfin à la vue de la petite fille. Tout deux allèrent s'installer sur un canapé. Le samurai poussa un soupir discret puis se mit subitement à penser à la scène. Quand il avait senti les lèvres de Black Star sur les siens, il avait été très surpris qu'il avait voulu le repousser. Seulement, l'avait-il voulu? Il ne savait pas. Il amena sa main gauche, cette main, vers sa bouche puis caressa ses lèvres de ses doigts, se rappelant la douceur avec laquelle il l'avait embrassé.

Angela, voyant ce geste, lui demanda comment s'était passé la journée. Il lui fit un petit rapport quotidien mais évitait le sujet de Black Star. Pourtant, même petite, Angela restait une sorcière plutôt maligne et devinait très vite que son garde du corps ne lui avait pas tout dit. Aussi insistait-elle sur ce fait. Mifune comprit qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas sa réponse tant attendue. Pourtant, il fit preuve de patience avant de lui raconter sa fin de journée avec le bleuté.

-Ooohh! Moi aussi je peux essayer?

-An, tu es encore une petite fille...

-Et alors? Moi aussi je veux embrasser Mifune pour lui montrer que je l'aime! Sourit-elle.

-L'amour qu'il a pour moi est différent du tien, An. Donc, tu ne m'embrasseras pas.

-Pff! C'est pas juste! Pourquoi c'est à ce nabot bleu de commencer avant moi?

Le samurai poussa son énième soupir. Pourtant, il devrait ressentir une certaine colère monter en lui après cela mais non. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment avant. Ce sentiment qui se nomme l'amour avec un grand A. Il se maudit intérieurement en se disant que ses pauvres ancêtres devaient se retourner dans leur tombe. Il n'était pas homosexuel qu'il sache. Mais alors... pourquoi rougit-il? Pourquoi voulait-il le revoir?

* * *

><p>Dans la forêt, Black Star était distrait. Ce fait était constaté par ses amis, surtout par Tsubaki, inquiète de son attitude.<p>

-Apparemment, il s'est passé quelque chose à ta petite retenue! Concluait Soul.

Le bleuté se retourna vers son ami puis lâcha son arme qui se transforma en humaine en se dirigeant vers lui.

-Je peux te parler une minute, Soul?

Soul leva un sourcil mais ne se fit pas prier deux fois et l'entraina dans un coin privé sous les yeux un peu jaloux de Kid. Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil rassurant puis disparut avec Black Star.

Tsubaki soupira.

-Je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive ces temps-ci.

* * *

><p>-Bon, vas-y, balance tes mots! Déclara Soul.<p>

-Eh bien... j'ai... Euh, je...

Soul devait rêver là. Black Star était en pleine hésitation. Il n'avait jamais vu ça.

-Ça à voir avec ta retenue?

-On va dire oui...

Le bleuté prit une grande inspiration.

-Dis, comment on fait pour s'excuser d'un acte involontaire?

-... du genre?

Black Star n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et annonça de but en blanc:

-J'ai embrassé Mifune!

Là, le silence régnait. Un ange passa au-dessus de leurs tête. Celle de Soul, incrédule, n'arrivait pas à gérer l'information. En gros, il faisait la même tête que Kid quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait sortir avec lui. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Son ami l'étoile a embrassé un professeur, un ex-rival et surtout un homme bien plus âgé que lui, même si il n'en avait pas l'air. L'argenté ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela à part:

-Mais t'es malade!

-Merci de me le rappeler! Je ne crois pas que ce soit un conseil d'ami!

-Non mais c'est pas vrai! Pourquoi tu te coltine un prof'? Le samurai qui était ton adversaire qui plus est?

-Parce que... je l'aime...

-Tu... l'aimes?

-T'as bien entendu face de requin!

Soul ignora l'insulte et se mit à réfléchir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il tourna son regard vers Black Star et lui dit:

-Va le voir et excuses-toi!

Le bleuté tomba des nues. Le voir? Et subir son courroux? Jamais! Et quand il y pense, ce n'était pas clair. Quand il l'avait embrassé, le sabreur aurait pu le repousser mais il l'avait laissé faire. Donc, il y a peut-être un petit pourcentage de chance qu'il ne soit pas en colère ou qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais il ne voulait pas risqué sa vie sur ce petit pourcentage.

-T'as pas une autre solution?

-Que veux-tu? C'est ça l'amour! Ça m'est arrivé aussi une fois avec Kid alors...

-Ok, ok, j'ai compris! Je...

Il prit une profonde inspiration et cria:

-Je vais réussir cette épreuve et devenir l'homme qui surpassera les Dieux!

-_C'est ça..._, pensa la faux.

Sans attendre, Black Star fonça vers Death City en vitesse grand V sans remercier son ami ce qui contrariait un peu ce dernier.

Peu après, Soul retrouva ses camarades qui étaient étonnés de le voir revenir seul. Tsubaki fut la première à lui demander où était passé son partenaire.

-Il est allé chercher son âme-soeur!

Tous affichèrent une tête de milles pieds de longs.

* * *

><p>Black Star savait exactement où se trouvait l'objet de ses désirs. Il l'avait suivi une fois avec toute la discrétion d'un assassin et savait où il habitait. Il arriva aussi vite qu'il le put devant l'appartement du samurai et de la sorcière. Comme à son habitude, il défonça la porte et s'avança d'un pas rapide à l'intérieur. Angela le surprit d'abord à l'entrée d'une pièce et lui pointait du doigt en le reconnaissant. Elle le traita de nabot qui avait osé toucher à Mifune sans sa permission.<p>

-Depuis quand j'en ai eu besoin sale gamine! Répliqua-t-il.

Il fit encore deux grandes enjambées et arriva dans la cuisine où il aperçut le sabreur en tablier et poêle à la main qui le fixait sans surprise. Il avait senti son âme arriver à grande vitesse et n'était pas étonné qu'il ait défoncé la porte pour entrer.

Le bleuté se rapprocha de l'argenté, bien décidé à s'excuser. Il s'inclina jusqu'à atteindre l'angle droit.

-Je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois! Excuses-moi pour tout à l'heure!

Il attendit sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Mais ce fut différent de ce qu'il croyait. Il se reçut la poêle à frire sur la tête et s'écroula par terre. Il se redressa en massant sa tête et lançait toutes sortes d'injures destinées à la personne devant lui.

-Va réparer la porte, lui dit simplement ce dernier.

-Enfoiré! Tu crois que je vais t'obéir? Tu as osé frappé le grand Black Star!

L'autre l'ignora totalement en se dirigeant vers la machine à gaz mais le jeune garçon n'en restait pas là. Il se leva, attrapa soudainement la taille du samurai et le plaqua sur le carrelage comme dans la salle de classe. Il afficha un sourire sadique.

-Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir frapper une star comme moi!

Il se pencha et l'embrassa comme la première fois. Tout doucement. Puis, il recula sa bouche de quelques millimètres en ne sentant pas réagir Mifune. Il murmura:

-Si tu ne veux pas, n'attends pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrai te faire.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de sentir une main derrière sa nuque l'appuyer pour échanger un autre baiser. Black Star ne se fit pas prier et dévora l'intérieur de son futur amant en demandant l'accès avec sa langue. Ils partageaient un long ballet afin de savoir qui aurait le dessus Ce fut match nul car, par manque d'air, ils durent se séparer. Mais Black Star n'attendit pas que l'autre ait reprit son oxygène qu'il recommença à l'embrasser en mettant ses mains en action cette fois. L'autre fut surpris au premier abord que le bleuté veuille prendre les commandes à son âge. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas être contre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est plus jeune, voire trop jeune, que l'on ne pouvait pas être au-dessus. Alors, sur cette pensée, il se laissa totalement faire. Les mains de l'adolescent caressèrent lentement le tissu de chemise qui faisait obstacle à ce qu'il voulait. Il entreprit alors de déboutonner le vêtement lentement, histoire de ne pas aller trop vite pour une première fois même si son désir se trouvait plus bas. Il quitta la bouche de Mifune pour découvrir son cou délicieusement offert. L'argenté mit une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour éviter de sortir un son trop gênant pour lui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti telle sensation auparavant et c'était encore plus bizarre avec un homme, plus précisément, un jeune garçon, celui qui l'avait battu lors de leur dernier affrontement. Black Star mordit tendrement sa chair avant de la sucer tandis que ses mains s'actionnaient à retirer ce qui reste de boutons et de découvrir le corps du sabreur. Sa bouche descendit sur l'épaule droite et s'arrêta pour lécher un téton durci par le plaisir. Mifune émit un gémissement étouffé en plissant les yeux. Black Star continua sa route jusqu'à ce que un début de jean la lui barra. Il enleva doucement la ceinture et descendit lentement la fermeture éclair ainsi que le jean jusqu'aux genoux. Il voyait qu'une bosse se formait à travers le boxer noir. L'argenté sentait son regard sur ça. Il se redressa rapidement et repoussa d'une main le bleuté et de l'autre cacha sa partie intime. Il baissa la tête, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, en ramenant ses jambes à moitié nues à lui. Black Star le regardait faire, amusé et nullement gêné comme si ce n'était pas la première fois ce qui était pourtant le cas. Il se faufila entre les jambes, repoussant la main de son épaule. L'adolescent passa ses jambes sous celles du sabreur pour les croiser derrière lui. Il posa sa main droite sur le visage de Mifune et le rassura:

-C'est ta première fois à toi aussi? Je suis content! T'inquiètes pas, je vais aller doucement!

-... c'est censé me rassurer?

Pour toute réponse, Black Star lui offrit un grand sourire. Mifune connaissait très bien le caractère énergique et espiègle de son élève. Voilà pourquoi il avait un doute quant au mot « doucement ». Mais Black Star ne le laissait pas réfléchir plus qu'il commençait à masser doucement sa partie intime à travers le boxer. Mifune crispa ses mains derrière le dos du bleuté et sa tête se posa dans son cou. Il refusait de laisser sortir ne serait-ce qu'un petit gémissement. Pourtant, c'était ce que voulait Black Star qui commença à infiltrer sa main à l'intérieur du vêtement.

-Aah...

Les mains de l'argenté se crispaient encore plus. Il venait à peine de croire que cette voix lui appartenait et continuait de gémir, plissant de nouveau ses yeux au fur et à mesure que Black Star faisait des va-et-viens sur sa verge. Il sentait qu'il était proche de l'orgasme.

-Black... Star...

Black Star sut que son amant allait jouir et il le reçut dans la main. Il sentait soudainement un poids s'affaisser sur lui et devina que Mifune tremblait légèrement et ne tenait plus droit. Il l'allongea de nouveau sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine et le contempla. Quel beau tableau! Que rêver de mieux que d'avoir le samurai devant soi haletant, rouge de gêne, les cheveux éparpillés de part et d'autre. Black Star se lécha les lèvres et embrassa Mifune sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de sa libération. Il fit glisser le boxer et l'enleva complètement. Il sentit que l'argenté recommençait à devenir dur alors il entreprit de recommencer aussi son petit manège. Mais cette fois, c'était différent.

-Mifune... je peux?

-Nh... p-pourquoi... tu me... le demandes... aah...

Black Star sourit encore une fois tendrement. Il se débarrassa de son haut noir et mit sa main pleine de sperme à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant. Il fit glisser un doigt et fit des va-et-viens tout en le faisant également sur le membre pour le détendre. Il avait senti les mains de Mifune se crisper violemment sur son dos. Il pria pour ne pas avoir de griffures mais ne s'en occupait pas plus que ça et continua sa préparation en y mettant un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Ne pouvant plus attendre, il les retira tous et déboutonna son pantalon. Il se pencha pour murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille de l'argenté et commença à entrer doucement en lui. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Les mains sur son dos étaient comme entrés dans sa chair. Un gémissement de douleur retentit de la bouche de Mifune.

-B-Black...

-J'y suis presque... attends encore un peu...

Enfin, il y était entièrement et attendait que Mifune se fasse à sa présence. Quand il le sentit se détendre un peu, il commença lentement au début ses va-et-viens puis il accéléra au fur et à mesure de son désir. Il prit les jambes du sabreur pour les mettre sur ses épaules pour aller plus en profondeur, touchant la prostate de son partenaire qui gémissait encore et encore. Le bleuté sentait qu'il était à sa limite et remarquait que Mifune aussi. Ils jouirent ensemble, l'un entre leur torse, l'autre à l'intérieur de l'un. L'adolescent se laissa tomber sur l'autre, essoufflé tout comme lui. Il s'exclama après avoir reprit un peu d'air:

-Ha... haha! C'était comment?

Mifune ne répondit pas et souriait, chose rare chez lui. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire qu'ils s'aimaient pour le savoir. Quelle était l'importance de le dire? Ils se reposèrent un peu avant d'entendre une petite voix timide s'élever:

-Oooh!

Mifune écarquilla ses yeux et se redressa, vif comme l'éclair, poussant Black Star sur le côté un peu brutalement et cacha avec les pans de sa chemise ce qu'il y avait au centre en rougissant comme jamais devant la petite Angela. Le bleuté émit une petite plainte mais ne cacha pas pour autant ce qui était à découvert en apercevant la sorcière. Il fronça les sourcils et allait répliquer un « Dégage la gamine » avant de se recevoir un coup de poing de la dite gamine qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Méchant! Égoïste! Prétentieux! Pervers! Abuseur!

-Sale petite garce! Dit le concerné en se redressant de rage. J'suis rien de tout ça moi! Et ça existe pas « abuseur »!

-Je m'en fous! Tu as osé abusé de Mifune! Je le protègerai de toi! Dit-elle en se jetant sur ce dernier en pleurant de ses petites larmes.

-... An... Peux-tu aller attendre dans le salon s'il te plaît?

-Hai! Répondit-elle en se retournant vers le bleuté. Toi, je t'ai à l'oeil! Si tu fais du mal à Mifune, je te tues de mes mains!

-Ah ouais? Répliqua l'autre, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Angela retourna dans le salon où elle attendait depuis quelques minutes le repas de son garde du corps. Celui-ci poussa un soupir en se demandant depuis combien de temps elle les regardait faire... ça. D'un côté, il commençait à avoir mal au dos. Il aurait bien aimé avoir sa première fois dans un lit et pas sur le sol dur de cette pièce. Il sentit deux bras l'enlacer tendrement.

-Tss! Elle est toujours comme ça ou quoi?

-Elle a été élevée comme ça.

-Ah.

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence puis Mifune se mit aux fourneaux, ignorant le mal qui parcourait le bas de son dos (on est samurai ou pas). Black Star le fit baisser à sa hauteur, mécontent d'être plus petit que son amant, et l'embrassa.

-Bon, moi je vais rentrer! Je vais quand même pas rester ici avec la gamine à côté qui en veut à ma peau!

-Si tu veux sauver ta vie, c'est une excellente idée. Repasse un de ces jours.

-Comptes sur moi! Je ne vais pas t'abandonner aussi facilement!

* * *

><p><strong>Et c'est sur ce dernier mot que je termine cette petite fic sur un couple que j'ai fantasmé depuis longtemps! ^^ Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ou non, on ne sait jamais! Tout le monde pensait (et j'en suis sûre) que dans le couple, c'était l'inverse mais non, j'aime bien voir mon petit Mifune souffrir comme ça =3 Voilà voilou! Je vous laisse! Je n'attends pas spécialement de commentaires alors mettez si vous le voulez! Kiss les gens!<strong>


End file.
